Field of the Invention
The invention relaters to a pixel structure and a pixel array having the same.
Description of Related Art
As the LCD technology continuously progresses in a direction of providing a bigger display screen, the wide viewing techniques are being developed to improve the limited viewing angle inherent in a large-size display device. At the current stage, a commonly used wide viewing angle technique is a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel.
In the LCD panel, an alignment pattern is designed to divide liquid crystal molecules of a same pixel region into a plurality of different alignment domains to achieve a wide viewing angle display effect, i.e., the MVA LCD panel. Limited by optical characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules, such type of the LCD panel may have a color shift phenomenon or inadequate color saturation under different viewing angles. In order to mitigate such phenomenon, based on amelioration of a driving technique and a pixel design, a technique of forming display regions with different brightness in a single pixel region, and forming a plurality of alignment regions in each of the display regions with different brightness is provided.
Although the aforementioned methods for resolving the color shift phenomenon or inadequate color saturation can mitigate a problem of white-bias (color washout) in case of a large viewing angle (side view), a side view image as compared to a front view image still has problems of blue-bias, green-bias or red-bias under different viewing angles. For example, when these techniques are employed, the following situations are still met: a side-view image as compared to a front-view image goes bluish at a low gray level, goes greenish or yellowish at a mid gray level, and goes yellowish at a high gray level. Namely, a problem of color shift in a side view occurs, and this causes the side-view image of the display panel to look unnatural.